Meet the Resistance
Having made contact with the angara, their trust must be gained in order to meet the Moshae and access the vault on Aya. Either Voeld or Havarl may be a good place to start. Alternatively, if Helping Havarl's Scientists is completed first: You have earned the angara's trust on Havarl, but more can be done to establish a relationship on Voeld. Acquisition This mission is acquired as part of the aforementioned mission on the Tempest. Walkthrough This mission is a Heleus Assignment if Helping Havarl's Scientists is completed before this mission. Alternatively, this is a Priority Op if Helping Havarl's Scientists is completed after this mission. The objectives for this mission change depending upon your choice to go to either Havarl or Voeld first. *Havarl First - Travel To Voeld, Speak To Commander Do Xeel, Speak To The Lookouts. *Voeld First - Travel To Voeld, Aid The Angarans On Voeld, Locate The Resistance Commander, Speak To Resistance Lookout. The substance of the mission doesn't change. The only changes are whether or not you already knows the personnel on Voeld. The walkthrough below is structured to Ryder going to Voeld first (Ryder doesn't know the personnel). Of the two options that the mission text suggests - Voeld or Havarl - Havarl is the quickest to complete. Travel to Voeld Voeld is in the Nol system on the Galaxy Map. Aid the angarans on Voeld Land on Voeld - the intended Habitat 6. The temperature is below -52°C (-62°F). This is a Level 2 Cold Hazard so you will need to run to the Angaran Resistance Base to get to safe temperatures before your life support is depleted. After a while you'll reach a Solar Heater. Standing close to these heaters recharges life support. Heaters are placed all over Voeld. Inside the base, the temperature is -30°C (-22°F), and this temperature is considered as safe. Ryder's life support won't deplete. Forward Stations also provide safe zones. To make life support last longer, it is advised to use the consumable Backup Life Support. At the start of the base, there are several Resistance Cruisers that can be scanned for +10 . Between the two cruisers on the left, next to some angara, there is a small crate with two Isharay rifles. The rifles can be scanned for +10 . Locate the Resistance Commander Find Anjik Do Xeel in the Resistance base and talk to her. Asking about the front lines will give you an option to find recruits for the Resistance, though this is not followed by the Journal and no option is given to actually follow up on this request. Before leaving to find the lookout, you can pick up three other missions: Intercepted, Medical Caches, and Task: Nomad Shield Crafting. Speak to Resistance lookout Outside the base, talk to Beniska and Tseek. After the conversation, this mission completes, and Eyes on the Ground is automatically received. The nearby Forward Station is also activated. Rewards *+270 XP Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Priority Ops Category:Voeld Category:Tempest Category:Heleus Assignments